Out Of Focus Into Me and You
by The O.C. Addict
Summary: Gabriella realizes there's something wrong with her relationship with Troy. [Oneshot]


**Title:** Out of Focus Into Me and You  
**Fandom: **High School Muscial  
**Pairings: **Troy/Gabriella, kinda sorta hinted Troy/Sharpay  
**Word Count:** 1,725  
**A/N: **I have to thank the ever wonderful **McFly** for writing _'Sorry's Not Good Enough'_ which inspired this fic as you will see. D Oh and sorry about the major grammar mistakes you will see.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't any of the HSM characters I am abusing in this fic.

* * *

Troy **Bolton** dropped down onto this bed.

He'd just received the most shocking news of his life so far.

His girlfriend of a year, Gabriella Montez was moving away. And soon, _very_ soon.

After a few moments of silence Gabriella was concerned because Troy was just sitting there like an empty shell.

"Troy?" she said gently moving over to sit beside him. "Are you okay?"

He finally looked up at her. "But I thought your mom said you wouldn't move again until after you graduate."

Gabriella sighed and smiled sadly. "And she was true to her word. The company hasn't moved her since…but this time it isn't for her job."

Troy looked confused.

"It's because of my grandmother. She's not been doing to well since my grandfather died. She's had tons of health problems and been in and out of hospitals." Tears started to form in her eyes but she continued. "My aunt wants to put her in a nursing home but my mom won't allow it. So she figured it'd be better just to move back to Wilmington."

Troy's eyes grew wide at this shock. "Wilmington? Like North Carolina?"

Gabriella nodded. "That's where my mom grew up." Her voice was tight and eyes full of unshed tears. "At first when she told me the plan, I was mad and freaked out because it's so close to graduation." A few tears fell down her cheek but she quickly tried to wipe them away.

"Oh Gabby." Troy let out in a whisper. He quickly took her in his arms and held her.

She began to sob onto his shoulder but then pulled away wiping at her tears and shook her head. "After the initial shock wore off my mom said that I could stay here and move back after graduation."

Troy's eyes lit up at this but it was quickly short lived because Gabriella continued. "But I said no because I'd rather be with her and help my grandmother. I know my mom couldn't do it on her own; my aunt is too stubborn that she definitely wouldn't wanna move back to help. So that just leaves my mom and me."

The light brown haired basketball star looked down at his hands. "Oh, so I guess that means you're really moving then."

His girlfriend nodded her head, letting a few bangs fall and cover her face.

Silence once again fell over the room as the couple sat awkwardly next to each other, though neither of them tried to break it.

Troy could hear his mom downstairs preparing dinner. He could tell that she was yelling at his dad that he needed to quit worrying about basketball and help set the table, while his dad would sigh and tell her that he was working on play for the next season, which was very important.

He chuckle slightly because he let his mind wander while a dire situation was at hand. But even though he felt … disappointed at the news, he couldn't but help feeling…relieved.

Because even though they didn't want to admit it, Troy and Gabriella realized that lately there had been a huge strain on their relationship.

Gabriella knew it was because her boyfriend was slowly starting to drift away from her. Their relationship hadn't been in good standing for a while. Last summer had been their strongest point but after that something happened.

She suspected because basketball season hit and Troy was always of doing something for it. She'd never had a boyfriend before that was so absorbed in basketball and hadn't realized that it would be a problem considering that they had gotten together after basketball season last year.

Then the real problem came.

The Winter Musical.

Mrs. Darbus started pre-production before the first semester even ended because this musical was to be even more extravagant then 'Twinkle Towne'.

Troy had gotten the guy lead and the girl lead was given to…Sharpay Evans.

Now Gabriella wasn't one to be jealous, especially when it came to Sharpay. But she wasn't exactly thrilled to learn that Sharpay would be practically making out with her boyfriend on stage, in front of the entire student body!

Of course when rehearsals started earlier that year, she was perfectly…kind of…sort of, okay with it.

She could see that Troy was treating the situation very professionally and with grace. But then something happened after the first couple of weeks. Suddenly Troy's attitude about Sharpay did a complete 360. Gabriella was totally dumbfounded as to his behavior concerning the girl he used to loathe.

Once the basketball championships passed, and he could focus more on the musical, it was _all_ about Sharpay.

Troy would cancel his plans with his girlfriend last minute, to rehearse with Sharpay at her house! Which certainly irritated Gabriella, of course, but she said nothing because she understood the pressures of putting on a production of Darbus scale.

Then when Troy was with Gabriella he was always talking about the musical, which would lead to the hilarious discussion about Link Larkin of '_Hairspray_', that he heard at the Evans' dinner table the previous night before. This dinner being the reason why he'd cancelled the date he had with Gabriella so suddenly at the last moment.

Sometimes she would just want to rip her hair out because of all the talk of Sharpay that Troy was telling her. But while all of this had already put a major damper of their relationship, the worst was yet to come.

While the vice-president of the chem-club thought she'd be seeing more of her multi-talented boyfriend since basketball season was over, he proved her completely wrong. Troy was always hanging around with Sharpay. They were together so much that people around school were starting to wonder whether Troy **Bolton** had finally snapped and started dating the ice queen.

This of course didn't please Gabby one bit and one night she was so fed up with the situation that she was about to go over to the **Bolton **house and have little visit with Troy.

Though just as she was about to walk out the door, her mother called her into the kitchen and told her the news of her grandmother. Once she heard the situation at hand Gabriella freaked and immediately said no, whilst running up to her room to call Taylor. Finally after rationally thinking it over, she went back downstairs and agreed with her mom. They had to move back to Wilmington for the sake of her grandmother.

After that everything was basically a blur to Gabriella. The next few days consisted of packing and finally checking out of school earlier that day. No one knew but Taylor. Which was the way Gabriella wanted, who decided to tell Troy just before they left. Though it may have seemed cruel, she knew that he was too far deep into Sharpay to notice. And much to her disappointment she was right. With tomorrow being the day they were leaving, she decided to break it to her boyfriend.

Which lead to the situation now at hand, right here in Troy's bedroom with both of them in the middle of an awkward silence.

Gabriella sat on the edge of Troy's bed and slightly cringed at the order that was circling her nose. It was Sharpay's overpriced perfume, whose owner had just left moments after Gabriella's arrival from a 'rehearsal' that she and Troy were having.

"So what about us? What's going to happen?…Long distance relationship?"

Gabriella jumped slightly at the sound of the boy's voice, which broke the silence that had been in the air for the past few minutes.

She slowly turned to him and shook her head. "Well, actually…I was thinking…" she gulped, "That you know…" she looked at Troy and could see the hopefulness in his eyes. "That we should…break-up. Because I mean, long distance relationships? Ew." She laughed nervously. "Wouldn't exactly be easy."

She looked at him wanting to see just even a hint of sadness anywhere in his face but what she saw she knew all along.

This was it. They had broken apart.

Troy the one who'd promised to love her and said he'd always be there for her, had gone and went somewhere she couldn't reach him.

But while she wanted to hate him, she just couldn't. He was an 18 year old boy and times were changing, and even though she didn't like to admit it, Sharpay was pretty decent and treated him much better then she ever could herself.

"Gabriella,"

"Don't Troy. It's for the best; don't tell me you aren't relieved. Besides you've now got Sharpay."

He cringed at the sound of her name. "What are you talking-''

Gabriella shook her head. "I _know_ sweetie. I'm not going to continue lying to myself thinking that I'm the one you want, when I know it's not." She looked at him as the realization hit him. "It's obvious. Everybody can see it, and I would've ended it sooner if I hadn't chosen to ignore it."

Troy reached for her hand but she pulled it away. "Gabby, I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She chuckled softly. "Look at you. You're relieved. The moment I arrived you were disappointed that Sharpay had to leave. But this is the happiest I've seen you in months. This is the first time in a long time that I've seen your happy eyes be lighted up by something that doesn't involve _her_."

Troy shifted uncomfortably. Gabriella just smiled slightly at him and quickly stood up. "Anyway, I've gotta go Troy. The movers and my mom are loading up some stuff in the van and I need to help." She made for the door.

"Don't worry," she said after seeing the look on his face. "I'll still call you and see how things are doing over here, and I'm even coming back for your graduation. So it's not like we'll _never_ see each other again."

Troy grabbed her hand right as she about to walk away. "Gabriella?" he said quietly. "I'm really sorry about all of this."

Gabriella turned around and looked at her ex-boyfriend who looked like a little kid that had just been caught stealing candy. She smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand slightly before dropping it and opening the door.

"Sorry's not good enough." She replied quietly before leaving.

* * *

It's been about a million years since I've posted anything! So I wrote this a couple of months ago and just now decided to post it! Hope you liked it! Please **REVIEW **and tell me what you thought about it. :D 


End file.
